The electrostatic coating method sends a coating liquid to a nozzle and applies a high voltage between the nozzle and a counter electrode that supports an object to be coated. The application of a high-voltage charge causes the coating liquid to be charged. Using a potential difference between a distal end of the nozzle and the counter electrode as a trigger, a size of droplets approximate to the nozzle diameter ejecting from the nozzle are split by repulsion of the charge stored in the droplets and the droplets are thereby transformed into atomized minute particles. The atomized coating liquid adheres to the object to be coated which is charged with the polarity opposite to that of the coating liquid on the counter electrode.